Blind Date, Future Mate!
by Mastrmanipul8r
Summary: You can pick your friends and you can pick your nose, but when it comes to love, you can’t pick your best friend's new girlfriend. Story explains all! MS IK
1. A Covenent of Love!

Blind Date, Future Mate!

By Dogdemon1202

Hi there! This is my third fanfiction here on ! I think it's going to be a good one! Please, if you are reading this then PLEASE REVIEW! I will definitely be needing reviews on this one. It's also my b-day so please do so. Okay then, so ON WITH THE FICTION!

Chapter 1: The covenant of love

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

This is my story about how a few words can lead to BIG mistakes. Let's start at the beginning. It was a March 7; the sun rose and shined through my apartment and on my face making me stir in my sleep.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes before opening my golden orbs. Looking around my room, I laid my eyes upon the television and turned it on. Staring into the glowing box I watched my favorite show.

Hmph. Ads, who wants them, who needs them? They just take away time from which I could be watching my show. Even though I hate ads I watched anyway.

"If you want a future if you want a date, then call Future Mates, Blind Date!

Call Future Mates Blind Date and we'll pair you up with the best we can offer. Our specialists can figure out the best mate for you just by the sound of your voice! Call 1-800-123-DATE. You'll be set in no time! Call right now!

Future Mates, Blind Date!" The commercial's song rung through my ears making sure that I would remember it all day long.

"Whoever calls that place must really be desperate. I wonder who would call though?" Little did I know at the time that this commercial would help me greatly in the next few weeks.

I slipped out of bed and readied myself for school, made some toast for breakfast and was out the door. In no time I made it to my car and on my way to Shikon University.

I parked the car and walked to the entrance. This was where and when I became part of the most idiotic thing yet, and it was all because I bumped into my best friend, Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha! Good Morning!" Miroku said.

"Yeah whatever. What's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Although, I am very much in need of your services." Miroku put his hand on my shoulder to stop from going any further. Man, I knew I should've made a run for it. Anyways, I faced him and had that look of sarcasm written all over my face.

"What is it this time? You need money right? The car? A place to stay?"

"Those sound like good offers but I must decline for that is not what I need. What I need is a date. I need you to find her."

"What?"

"A date? You know, Romantic dinner for two, a midnight stroll down the beach, etc. etc?"

"Yes, I know all of that already but why? I thought you were going steady with that one girl. What's her name again?"

"It was Yuna, she had a problem within the family so we broke up. Anyways, the reason why I need a date is because...."

"Now this I have to hear. Lay it on me."

"I'm lonely and in need of some loving?" Miroku said as he shrugged his shoulders. What a surprise, he always says that when he can't think of anything.

"Feh. Again with the 'I need loving' part. Don't you get enough of that from the ladies already?"

"I guess, but that is beside the point...."

"Okay, fine I'm in but what's in it for me?"

"I'll set you up on a date between you and Kagome. I know you like her."

I blushed a deep crimson red but he was right, I do like her. A lot. I just couldn't admit it right there and then. So I did the next best thing. I lied. "No I don't! What makes you think I like that woman? She hates me!"

"You lie! Your dog ears turn back in embarrassment when you lie! You stare at her constantly and not only that but would you blush so deeply if you didn't have some kind of feelings for her? I think not, so just admit it!"

"You've got the wrong idea Miroku." I turned my back on him and started to walk away but he followed me.

"Just think about it Inuyasha. You and Kagome by the ocean, having dinner with candle light all around you. C'mon what do you say?"

"Get those perverted ideas out of your head. I mean really! Do you think I'm stupid? Like I'd actually take your offer."

"You already said yes remember?"

"Damn! Why must you do this to me Miroku!" By the time I finished saying that sentence, we made it to class so we stepped inside. "Let's just discuss this some more later. How about at lunch time? Maybe at Wacdnalds?"

"But we ate there last time." Miroku said with a pout. I hate it when he does that.

"Fine then! You choose this time!"

"Great! Burger Queen it is!"

"UGH!"

The class started and ended faster than what we were expecting so lunch was next. I drove Miroku and me down to Burger Queen and we stepped inside to eat.

We ordered our food and sat down at an empty booth. Between bites we continued our earlier conversation.

"So Inuyasha, When will you start looking for my girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Did you say there was a time limit?"

"Not really..."

"Exactly, so I don't have to start so soon."

"But Inuyasha, I want a girlfriend now!" Miroku said as he put down his burger.

"Well too bad. Do you actually expect me to spend 24/7 just trying to find some girl for you?"

"Yes, that's kind of the point..."

"No! I have a life Miroku; you of all people should know that. Besides, you wanting a girlfriend is not one of my top priorities. It can certainly wait a bit!" I said taking a huge bite of my burger.

"Oh c'mon Inuyasha! The faster you get this over with the sooner you'll have your date with Kagome and your life will go back to normal."

"All you want to do is get laid. You'll just break the poor girl's heart...."

"You're not helping this matter get any better. This time I'm truly serious, I really want to get serious with this girl instead of having her writhe beneath me."

"Wow. You really are serious, guess I can't argue with that. You see that girl over there? She's been staring at you for like the past 10 minutes. Go ask her to be your girlfriend, maybe she'll fall for your 'good-looks'."

"Okay, what do you mean by that? I know very well that I have good looks! You're just jealous because you are a half-demon." He did that stupid smirk of his and chuckled.

"I told you to shut up about that when we're in public. Cease your talking and work your magic with the girl." I gave him a little push and before I knew it he was at the counter.

Now this was one sight I would never forget, even if I wanted it to. I mean I've seen ALL of Miroku's girlfriends, but I've never seen him flirt with one.

"Hey there! I'm Miroku, what's your name? You know, I saw you from one of the tables over there and fell instantly in love." My lips turned up in a little grin as I watched Miroku lean in closer to the girl.

"Uh... my name is Renako, thank you for your flattery but..." Miroku cut her off and continued to flatter her some more.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He flashed her one of his best smiles and she instantly blushed red. I continued to watch amused as my best friend tried to hypnotize the girl into dating him.

"Well...well I guess you haven't seen a lot of girls if you say I'm the prettiest. Be...besides I have a boyfriend already and....and I'm sure he would be mad if I was caught with you."

"So? I can already tell you like me, just dump the guy. C'mon, what's stopping you from doing so? I could show you a really good time?" Miroku started to stroke her hand with his own. I stifled back my laughter; it was hilarious watching Miroku make a fool of himself.

It got even better; the girl slapped him when he fondled her breasts. By that time I was keeling over from the pain. I really thought my liver would burst.

I sat up after regaining my composure and watched Miroku come back unsuccessful. A red hand engraved on his right cheek gave me proof.

"Looks like Mr. Playboy here didn't get a date but a huge slap instead. Serves you right, it looked like you trying to get her into your bed rather than making her your girlfriend."

"Inuyasha, shut up."

"Oo, sounds like Miroku's mad, I'm so scared! Did my words...make you angry?"

"Watch it Inuyasha! I have powers too! I may be a pervert, but I'm also a monk. I could bring you down if I wanted to."

"When exactly did you study to become a monk? Aren't you TOO perverted to even BE a monk?"

"Nonsense, my father was one and so was my grandfather. That doesn't mean I can't be one."

"Whatever you say, I bet that you couldn't take me down even if you tried."

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe, save it for another time though. We have to go back to the University. Just finish your burger in the car, but don't you dare spill anything!"

I swear I heard Miroku chuckle after I said that. The bastard, I can't believe I'm friends with him! Anyways, we walked out of Burger Queen and to the car. I drove us back to the university with just enough time to find a good seat in class.

The professor looked around the room at the amount of students, there was about 50. He waited another 5 minutes for everyone to settle down and then started his 2 hours lecture on Biology.

Who knew it would be so boring? Molecule this, particle that. I really have no idea why I chose this class. Maybe it was because SHE was there. Yes, my Kagome, oh how I wished she were mine. But at the moment she was dating that Twinkie, ho-oh. I mean Jojo, wait Togo, NO HOJO! Oh whatever that weaklings name was.

She was just dating that stupid, peanuts-for-brains, all-looks boy. I watched as Kagome took her notes. She was so beautiful when concentrating like that, that Hojo was so lucky.

The class ended and I said good bye to Miroku and was on my way home. Oh boy, this was going to be one hell of a month.

* * *

YAY! Happy Birthday to me! This is my present to you from me so GIVE ME REVIEWS AS PRESENTS! THANKS ALL! 


	2. Girlfriend Hunting? You've gotta be kidd...

Blind Date, Future Mate!

Hey! I'm back and here to bring you the second installment of Blind Date, Future Mate! I just want to say thank you to the reviewers. It's you guys that make this author proud to be a fan. As an author I love to please my readers (as well as getting reviews from them….) Anyways, I don't want to stall you guys (You're probably not even reading this….) HERE WE GO!

* * *

Chapter 2: Girlfriend Hunting? You've got to be kidding….

Inuyasha's POV

It seems you're back, and I presume it's to hear what happened next. So, I left off at the end of school. I entered my dark apartment and turned on the lights; I dumped my books on the table and immediately went to the fridge.

"Empty, great, now what am I gonna eat?" I closed the door when I heard the phone ring. Slowly I approached, having a feeling as to who was on the other end. "Hello? Inuyasha here." I said slowly into the receiver.

"Guess who….."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MIROKU? Give it a rest will ya? I'm not gonna look for you 'girlfriend' tonight!"

"I wish you would, that's not the reason I'm calling though. I was hoping we could go to a club."

"Why should I? Even if I agreed, which club would we be going to?"

"The reason is simple; it gives you a head start to find me a girlfriend. I was thinking about that new club. What was it called again? Oh yeah, Lunar Blades."

"That place? I dunno, Miroku, I heard that it's near the red light district. Instead of finding a girlfriend, you'll be dragged away by one of those…prostitutes."

"Those…prostitiutes? Are you afraid or something? Ah, oh well. Don't tell me I didn't invite you. I heard Kagome was going with Hojo…"

Hojo…the name rang in my ears. 'She's going with that twinkie!' "I'll meet you there in 30 minutes." Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Lunar Blades club waiting in line as well as waiting for Miroku.

"So you made it. Funny, I was half expecting you not to come. It seems that the mention of Kagome going with Hojo, struck a chord of annoyance." I heard Miroku say as he walked up.

"Yeah well, I just can't let that twinkie stand me up. They said that it would be another 10 minutes before we can get in. The place is packed; some people are even spilling out into the street! You just had to choose the one where _everyone _goes to."

"Whatever…." We waited as we gradually got closer to the door, we sooner or later made it inside and I made my way to the bar.

"Bartender, give me a cold beer please?" I yelled out over the music.

"Right away sir."

I turned around as I waited and looked at the new surroundings. The dance floor was huge; tons of couples were teeming on it. The strobe lights flashed everywhere as the music blasted through the building. It was a bit harsh on my sensitive ears, but I managed to get used to it.

"Here's your drink."

"Uh, thanks." I grabbed it and walked away to a table off in the corner, it seemed secluded enough. I sat down and drank a bit of my beer and watched the couples dance. Off in the distance I could see Miroku surrounded by tons of girls, all trying to get a dance with him. "Hmph, what a player. Who needs a girlfriend when you have tons of girls swarming to you?"

I got up again and went outside on a balcony. The cool air blew on my face, carrying the sounds of the club to my ears, softly. Then the sound of footsteps followed and I turned around to face Kagome.

"Hey, Inuyasha." She smiled, oh how I melted when she did that.

"Hi, Kagome. What are you doing here?"

"Hojo took me here. We some how got separated in the crowd and I made my way out here. It's really nice out here though, it's better than that stuffy, overly-crowed room. What about you, what are you doing here?"

"Miroku took me…"

"I didn't know you were…queer…" She said, taking a small step away from him.

"I AM NOT! He wanted me to find him a girlfriend! I honestly don't think he needs one, he's got girls all around."

"What's in it for you if you _do _find him a girlfriend?"

I stammered a bit, I didn't want her to know that she was the prize. "Nothing, he said it's just a favor for an old friend."

"Well that's messed; if I were Miroku, then I would try and find you a date as well. It only seems fair." She smiled at me again.

She was so beautiful; she wore a black mini skirt and a tight pink tank top that went higher up than her midriff. Now was my chance; we were all alone on a balcony, in the city's newest club, I could tell her I love her and break the deal with Miroku, off. "I need to tell you something." I said after a few minutes of staring.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to say that I'm deeply in lov-"

"Kagome! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. Let's go dance!" Great, Hojo makes his appearance. .He must have planned it so that he would come in just before I confessed. "Oh, hey Inuyasha! Were you two talking? I'm so sorry!"

'Yeah right, don't give me that crap. You planned it, you bastard!'….was what I wish I could have yelled. Kagome responded back with a "Yes" and then turned to me.

"Guess this means I'm going back inside. It was nice talking to you; I'll see you tomorrow at the University."

"Yeah, see you then…" I said as I watched her retreating form. Kuso…so close to telling her, yet so far away too. I clenched my fist, my sharp nails starting to dig into my skin until it bled. I walked inside and into the bathroom to wash off my hand. The water rushed over the cuts, stinging it a bit. I dried my hand off and saw the cuts disappear. 'That's one good thing about being a demon…'

I looked at myself in the mirror and got angry, and then I yelled, "Ah hell, she only thinks of me as a friend, nothing more. As if I'd ever stand a chance against Hojo. I might as well give up and call it a night."

I walked out of the bathroom and searched around for Miroku. Trying to find him wasn't that hard, I just had to find the nearest pack of women and he was there. Pushing through the crowd, I saw Miroku sitting at the bar with a big grin plastered on his face.

He noticed me and turned around. "Inuyasha, my friend! You've just come in time! While I was dancing, I saw these beautiful, young ladies that needed to be accompanied and immediately came over. Here, let me introduce you to them."

I raised my hand and said, "No thanks, I don't really want to know, maybe another time, Miroku. I'm not exactly in the best of moods right now; thanks for the fun but I'm leaving."

"Why are you leaving so early? It's only 10:00 and besides, it's a Friday! You could afford to stay a bit longer."

"I have my reasons for leaving, see you tomorrow." And with that I was gone. I walked quickly but silently to my apartment. So caught up in my mind I didn't realize that I had made it home was already lying on my bed.

Thanks to all the alcohol I had consumed, I had started feeling drowsy as it seeped in. Sleep overtook me and brought me into a night full of rest and relaxation that always helped clear my mind. The next morning I woke up fresh and ready to start the day with my usual routine of watching the television. I turned it on and again that same commercial from yesterday flashed on the screen.

"If you want a future if you want a date, then call Future Mates, Blind Date!

Call Future Mates Blind Date and we'll pair you up with the best we can offer. Our specialists can figure out the best mate for you just by the sound of your voice! Call 1-800-123-DATE. You'll be set in no time! Call right now!

Future Mates, Blind Date!"

I stared blankly at the screen; it gave me the answer to all of my problems! And would you believe I was calling it a stupid just the other day. I didn't waste anytime in running to the phone and dialing the number. As it rang I waited in anticipation, the only other thing that rang through my head at the time was that I was one step closer into making Kagome mine.

"Good Morning, this is Future Mates Blind Date Services. How may I help you?"

"I need to find a date," I said quickly into the receiver.

"Of course you need a date; what other reason would you have for phoning us?"

"Don't be a smartass and play games with me, just find me a date!" My patience was really starting to thin. I didn't have time to joke around; this was my chance to be finished with Miroku's stupid hunt for women!

"Yes sir, first things first. What gender would you like your date to be?"

"What kind of question is that! A girl of course!"

"I don't make up these questions, sir, I just ask them. It's a requirement to ask in order to please the customers. We must know if the customer is straight, gay, or lesbian; we cater to all kinds, sir. I would not have had any way of knowing that you were straight, unless you told me…"

"Okay! Enough already just ask the next question…"

"Very well then, what personality would you like your date to have? Is there any particular personality that peaks your interest?"

"Uh, hold on a minute, I need to think about it." Still holding on to the phone, I thought about a trait that would best suit my best friend; then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "A girl who knows how to keep a man in line and is strict with practically everything!"

PERFECT! That would show him, he needs a woman like that. The guy needs to be taught some restraint. The operator spoke again, "Quite and interesting choice please wait while I look for your perfect date."

With my good sense of hearing, the sound of the keyboard clacking drifted to my ears. After a minute or so the operator came back on with the results. "Okay sir, I found the perfect somebody just for you. Would you like me to describe her or would you like it to remain a secret?"

"I would prefer not to know, I want it to be a surprise!"

"When would you like to meet her sir?"

"ASAP! The sooner the better!"

"Okay, I need your address so that we can tell your date where to go, also your phone number so we can contact you if she fails to find you. Everything is free except for this phone call, the bill for the call will be sent to your address."

Well I certainly didn't give her my address and phone number since this wasn't _my _date so I gave her Miroku's. She told me what day and time the girl was to meet me and after that, she hung up. I praised to the heavens! I did it; Miroku's girlfriend hunt was over! Now it was just a matter of days before I could be freed from his grasp and into Kagome's inviting arms!

When I was finished celebrating, I decided to get dressed and go out for the day. Since there was still no food in the fridge, and I didn't eat anything the night before, my first stop was Wacdnalds. Now, unlike Burger Queen, Wacdnalds was closer to my apartment, so I just walked there.

Entering the small establishment, I walked up to the counter and got my food, then sat down at the table closest to the door. I looked around a bit while I ate; same old neighborhood, same old neighbors. My ears twitched at the sound of the door opening, being curious I looked at the person who walked past.

The guy seemed familiar; and then I remembered, he was one of my classmates! It was Kouga, another guy popular among the ladies, but he was currently attached to some girl named Ayame. He seemed to have noticed me, since he was walked over and decided to sit across from me.

"Long time no see, Inuyasha. How have ya been?" He said after taking a bite.

"Not bad, I've been better though." I responded solemnly.

"Got a problem with something again? Sheesh, the only other time I've seen you like this was after Kikyo dumped you."

"Must you remind me of that? It's not about a girl, well…sorta, but it also deals with Miroku. I made a bet with him."

"Eh, that perverted guy? Didn't even now you two were friends, but what's this about a bet?" Kouga asked slightly interested.

"Well, he wanted me to find him a girlfriend, to stay steady with. In exchange he would ensure me a date with Kagome."

"So you're saying that you just have to find some girl to date him and Kagome is yours for the taking? I can't believe you've fallen for her, she's not exactly the prettiest girl I've seen but she's pretty in her own way, I suppose. Good luck on that by the way." He said giving me his sympathy.

I was a bit upset that he said Kagome was not the 'prettiest girl he's ever seen' but I knew everyone loved Kagome for her kindness, even it's not that kind of 'love'. "Yeah, thanks. I've managed to find someone though, through that new dating service thing. Seems to be really popular today, blind dates I mean."

"You tried that? Boy, you must have been desperate to do that, but if you do have trouble finding someone, I suppose that's the last resort anyone can think of. What does she look like?" He said taking the last few bites of his meal.

"Don't know, I only know her personality and that she's a girl, of course. I'll just have to wait until the day she arrives."

"Heh, well I best be going now. Ayame's waiting for me at the mall and I don't want to keep her in suspense, she's not very patient. See ya around, Inuyasha." Kouga said standing up. He waved goodbye and left through the door.

I finished my food shortly afterwards and walked back to my apartment. I hung out at home for the rest of the day, relaxing and enjoying the fact that Miroku hadn't pestered me that day. Pretty soon the weekend ended and I was back at college. I never mentioned to Miroku that I found him a date otherwise that would've spoiled my fun, I just played along whenever we would start looking.

Eventually though, the day the girl was supposed to meet Miroku came and I couldn't have been happier. It was now March 15th and Miroku was home watching a movie, when the doorbell rang. He paused it, a little upset that he was interrupted, and opened the door.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Miroku said without looking.

"Who's Inuyasha?" asked the girl. At the sound of her voice, Miroku's eyes blinked open and his mouth dropped.

"Who are you? Do you need any help with something?" Miroku asked.

"My name is….Sango…" The girl said.

* * *

OKAY! There's your second chapter of BD, FM! I know you guys probably hate me for leaving you with such a cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist! Don't worry, I've got the next chapter planned out so be on the look out. I HOPE FOR MANY REVIEWS! SEE YA NEXT TIME! 


	3. Miroku, meet your worst nightmare

Blind Date, Future Mate!

Hey everyone! Sorry for the really late update, I've been very busy with family things right now so PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyways, let's get started. DISCLAIMER: Have you ever seen a dog give birth to a cat? Nope? Of course not, so the possibility of seeing that happen is the same possibility of me owning Inuyasha!

NOTE: I'm switch the POV back to normal; writing it through Inuyasha's eyes was cool but in order to do some parts it required a normal POV. Gomen if you guys really liked that.

XXXXX

Chapter 3: Miroku, meet your worst nightmare…I mean date!

"My name is….Sango…" The girl said. Miroku just couldn't pull his eyes away. It wasn't that she horrifically ugly, no, this woman was astoundingly beautiful! What he couldn't stop staring at was what she was wearing.

Sango was clad in a tight fitting black leather top that was short enough to show much of her cleavage and her midriff. She also wore a tight black leather skirt, tight enough and short enough to bring out the roundness of her buttocks. Her shoes were black high heeled boots, giving her enough extra height to be as tall as him.

She wore many bracelets and accessories on her arms and her nails were painted pink. Her makeup consisted of a pink eye shadow and lipstick. Her dark chocolate colored hair was clipped back with pink barrettes and she held a small pink bag. To sum up her dark style of clothing, it was…gothic.

"Uh…come in Sango, please make yourself at home." Miroku stepped aside and let Sango walk in. He glanced her over once more and then gulped. This was truly a first, never before had a girl just appeared at his front door. When he would take a woman out, he would never think of bringing them to his apartment, no girl he dated knew where he lived. This, though, was incredibly weird. She was no ordinary girl, she was a goth.

"Er, please take a seat; I wasn't expecting anyone to come so I'm not exactly prepared. Wait right here," He said as he started edging his way to his bedroom. He ran for the door once he rounded the corner and shut it once he entered his room. He grabbed his cordless phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Inuyasha?" He said into the receiver as soon as Inuyasha picked up.

"Whoa, you sound really scared, what's up with you?" Inuyasha responded.

"There is this really weird girl at my house! I don't even know her and she came up to my door looking like she knew everything about me. Inuyasha, you know that no girl has ever stepped foot into my apartment! Help me get rid of her, please!" Miroku said desperately into the phone.

"Wow, you sound desperate. I don't know, I've got to visit my father today–"

"Inuyasha, please, I beg of you! You see, this girl isn't ordinary, she's a goth…" Miroku shivered into the phone.

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out, he knew exactly what time Miroku's date was to arrive – which was around this time – and knew he'd call out of complete surprise, but he never contemplated how Miroku would take the girl's looks and personality. He never thought about it because he didn't know what the girl would look like either.

He was about in just as much shock as Miroku was, a little less, but still pretty shocked. "Uh, sure, I'll come over right away." With that Miroku hung up and threw the phone on the bed. Now he had to get ready; what was he going to wear, he had no dark clothes that could match with Sango's. He rummaged through his closet, all light colored clothing; he then looked through his dresser and surprisingly found, in the farthest corner of his bottom drawer, a black polo shirt that had been given to him by one of his old girlfriends.

It was still in its plastic and everything, all he had to worry about was if it fit or not. He practically ripped open the plastic and yanked out the shirt in sheer desperateness to be well dressed to impress Sango. Quickly he put the shirt on and buttoned it at top speed, leaving the first two buttons undone to show a little chest.

He then looked through all of his clothes again to search for a decent pair of pants or jeans or WHATEVER! He found a pair of slightly faded black jeans and quickly pulled them up. He ran into his personal bathroom and zipped up his pants with one hand as the other went through the medicine cabinet for his cologne. He sprayed some Cool Water (not mine!) on to himself. He also brushed his teeth and redid his hair before running out of his room.

He walked back to his living room and sat down on the couch next to Sango's. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I had a hard time deciding what to wear."

She looked at him and then said, "Next time, be a little more organized."

The way she said it made Miroku shiver; there was this sort of coldness in her voice that got him scared. He fervently shook his head and gulped again. "So, Sango, what do you do for a living?" He asked, trying his best to start a conversation.

"I'm an artist," She said simply.

"Oh…what do you draw?"

"I draw pictures of reality, what _really_ happens in today's world. Rich hotshots and bankers, political leaders and the pinnacle people that run this country; they know nothing about the pain that proletarian people go through. That is what I draw, average people's pain."

"Ah, uh, okay, sounds like a very fun job…" Miroku sweat dropped and scratched his head.

"What about you, uh, what's your name?" Sango asked with an indifferent look.

"The name's Miroku, I'm still going to college but mostly to bone up on things. I might become a monk; it's kind of a family thing."

"Yes, well, it's good to meet you Miroku. You do know why I'm here right? I'm your d-" Sango was about to say but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked sort of irritated but sat back in the couch.

Miroku got up and excused himself; he walked over to the door knowing full well who was on the other side. "Ah, Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" He said out loud, looking at his friend with pleading eyes to play along.

"Yeah, just wanted to stop by and see my dear old friend. Seems you've got company, sorry was I intruding? Maybe I should leave…" Inuyasha turned around and was holding back a laugh. Miroku was desperate and it was terribly funny. As he was about to walk down the steps, his hand was snatched and he was dragged into Miroku's apartment.

"You don't have to leave, Inuyasha, stay for a while and meet Sango!" Miroku said strongly. Inuyasha couldn't escape now – not that he was planning to – but it just made the situation a little bit funnier. Miroku slammed the door shut once Inuyasha was inside and pointed to the couch he was originally sitting in.

Inuyasha sat down, as did Miroku, and the trio just sat in silence for a while, well, until Inuyasha decided to lighten the mood. "So, Ms. Sango, nice to meet you. I'm Miroku's long time friend. How long have you known him? Are you two dating?" Inuyasha stifled back his laughter again when he saw the look on his best friend's face.

"Yes, we are dating, even though I just met him." Sango sounded completely unfazed by the question; Miroku on the other hand went ten shades paler.

"E-er, what are you talking about, Sango? We aren't dating!" Miroku stuttered out.

"Well then why did you call a Blind Date Service and ask for one? I was called and they told me to go to this address to meet my 'future mate'."

"I didn't call for one," He quickly said back. Inuyasha couldn't hold it down any longer, he started laughing at the both of them. "Why are you laughing? Do you know something, Inuyasha?"

"Let me just (wheeze) catch my (hahn) breath!" He said between laughs. "I was the one who called for her; she's your new girlfriend, Miroku!"

"What!" he screamed.

"Yeah, I was getting kind of desperate. Hey, you wanted a girl, I got you one, now you have to hold up your end of the bargain!"

Miroku was slack jawed, he couldn't say anything! How could Inuyasha be so cruel like that? Just call for some girl to drop by and expect him, playboy and heartbreaker, to fall in love just like that? It was ridiculous and just plain stupid, he couldn't believe Inuyasha did that and still expected him to cooperate in getting Kagome.

He stared at Sango and then at Inuyasha. It was kind of weird; they both had that strange "I'm dangerous, don't piss me off or I'll kill you" sort of attitude and both seemed sarcastic in some ways, they also seemed inapproachable but he somehow managed to befriend Inuyasha, so could he do the same with Sango? He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Well, Inuyasha, I'm upset that you didn't tell me about it but I'll let it slip. You probably wanted to surprise me right? Thanks buddy, now I can get started on your own date," Miroku said.

"Awesome, I've been waiting for this moment!" Inuyasha said excitement.

"But I won't do it immediately; because you 'surprised' me, I'm going to hold it off for a bit longer. First I'm going to turn Sango here, from gothic to classy." At the sound of her name Sango looked at him funny.

"You're going to try and turn her, Ms. Death princess over here, into an elegant and sophisticated woman? I'd like to see you try!" Inuyasha couldn't determine if Kami was on his good or bad side; he did what he was asked and got Miroku his girlfriend, that was a good, he managed to surprise his best friend, another good, but when Miroku said he wouldn't help with Kagome, that was bad, MAJOR BAD!

"That is exactly what I plan to do and guess what; you're going to help me again!" he said smugly.

"What! No, I'm not going to get dragged into another absurd situation!"

"Fine, if you don't mind waiting for Kagome to finally notice you, you don't have to help; but just remember that your _poor_ friend only wanted what was best for his new girlfriend."

"You, _poor_? MY ASS! You're just a free loader and nothing more! You've got money, you just don't use it; you don't need my money! I gave you my time, you give me your tips; a deal's a deal and now it's your job to finish it."

Miroku frowned, Inuyasha was never this hard to persuade before. Suddenly he smiled as something came to mind, "Inuyasha, did I tell you? After you left the club, I saw Kagome dancing with Hojo all over the dance floor. It was quite the sight to see, shame you missed it." His smile grew even wider as he watched Inuyasha's temper boil.

"Hojo…did…WHAT? _Fine_, I'll do it, but you better hold up your end! Damn you Miroku!" Inuyasha flexed his claws and then clenched them in a fist. His right eye was twitching madly and a mean looking scowl was placed upon his lips.

"You're the best bud a guy could ask for, Inuyasha! I don't know what I'd do without you." Miroku slapped Inuyasha's back and grinned. He mumbled in response, something along the lines of "You'd be no where without me…"

Sango watched the whole ordeal with interest. From what she deduced she was part of a deal, and that if Miroku got a girlfriend, Inuyasha would get Kagome. And Kagome, she assumed, was the girl Inuyasha wanted to start a relationship with. Inuyasha completed his task but Miroku won't do his unless she became _normal_. 'Very interesting…' Sango thought. 'But what _is_ normal?'

XXXXX

Ah, wow, short but I guess satisfying! Summer is coming to a close and I'm kind of happy, at least to get away from the heat! Hope the chapter was good enough for you guys, Sango was not at all who you guys were probably expecting. It'll get way better; I think the date will be in the next chapter, LOVE CAN'T BE RUSHED! And poor Inuyasha, he still didn't get Kagome; no problem, she'll make another entrance next chapter.

Have a great summer everyone, stay cool (or warm if you're from down under) and PLEASE REVIEW! The periwinkle 'Go' box is kind of lonely, click it and make it feel better!


End file.
